mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Zingano vs. Amanda Nunes
With a victory Cat Zingano was set to earn a guaranteed title shot at the UFC women's bantamweight title. The Fight The first round began. Zingano came out southpaw, ate an inside kick early and dropped, Nunes got a nice takedown to half-guard right after Zingano stood to the clinch. Zingano regained guard. Nunes passed to half-guard. Zingano locked up an armbar. Oh shit. Nunes escaped. 4:00. Stacked her and passing, Zingano worked a leglock. Nunes defended. Escaped. Zingano landed an upkick. Nunes kicked the leg and again. And again. Nunes came down landing a right, landed several lefts, more, a right, lefts, rights. Left, left hamemrfists, huge rights, two of them, two more, 3:00. Big lefts and a big right. Zingano regained guard, ate a left elbow and another. Zingano got another armbar, lost it. Two left elbows from Nunes and a big right hand. Cat regained guard. Four big rights, four more big ones, another and a left, a right. 2:00. They scrambled as Nunes escaped a triangle or an armbar, Nunes dropped back for a leglock. Zingano defending. Landed on top in half-guard after escaping. Crowd roared. Three lefts from Cat. Nunes cagewalking. Big right elbow from Cat. A left hand. Nunes regained guard. 1:00. Cat stood out, let Nunes up. Crowd cheered. Cat defended a takedown. "Knee!" the crowd begged. 35. Cat got a beautiful lateral drop to side control, mounted with a right elbow. Nunes regained half-guard. 15. Cat landed a left. Crowd singing. R1 ends, great round, 10-9 Nunes but very close. Zingano's corner wants takedowns, 'offensive wrestling.' R2 began. They clinched, Cat kneed the body twice, left elbow, right elbow. Nunes kneed the body, Cat got a beautiful takedown to side control. Nunes cagewalking here, seems a bit tired. Crowd chanting USA. Cat kneed the body. Two right hands. Stepping over. Thinking armbar. Right elbow and another, 4:00. Nunes tried a leglock. Regained half-guard eating a right. Regained guard. Cat landed a left hand and then a right elbow. Two big rights, kicked the leg and another hard one. Hard right to the body, dropped back for a leglock, landed a right. 3:00. In half-guard after a little scramble. A few short lefts to the head and body. Hard left elbow, another and a right elbow. 2:00. Two right elbows to the body. Left shoulder strike. Hard right elbows to the thigh and body. Another to the body. Rights to the head and body and a left elbow. Right elbow to body, left elbow to face, another left elbow to the face. Another, right to the face, left hand. Nunes thinking leglock, Zingano tried a footlock. 1:00. She lost it, Nunes went for a leglock. She landed back on top in guard in a scramble. 35. A left. Two left elbows to the body. 15. Hard rights to the body. Two lefts to the face, another. R2 ends, 10-9 Zingano, good round. Zingano's corner wants the same thing as the last round. R3 began. Zingano kneed the body. Kneed the head and again. Got a beautiful headlock drag roll thing takedown to half-guard, kept the headlock. A left elbow there. Right shoulder strike, another. Mounted, crowd singing, right elbow, big rights to the body and a few to the head. Left elbow. Lefts to the head. Right elbow, 4:00. Three hard right elbows. Four more, three left elbows, four right ones, hard rights and lefts mainly lefts and it's over. Awesome! Cat was emotional. Nunes is still down and bloody by the left eye. 1:21 R3. Zingano hugged Rogan in the interview. Rogan asked her if she was in trouble in R1. "Fuck yeah..." Rogan grinned. "I was thinking I'm going home to my little boy, get this shit over with," she said when watching the replay. Ronda smiled in the crowd. Zingano said she was ready to fight her.